Conventionally, as cleaning water for carrying out sterilization, disinfection, and the like, acidic water, ozone water, and the like are being used. When a chloride salt aqueous solution is electrolyzed to generate acidic water, there has been produced a problem that due to chlorine contained in the acidic water, an odor of chlorine is generated and then the odor is diffused in the environment together with poisonous chlorine gas. Further, also when ozone water is used, a problem that poisonous ozone gas is generated and then its odor is diffused in the environment similarly has been produced. Therefore, to prevent diffusion and an odor of poisonous gas generated from such cleaning liquid, liquid spray devices for spraying deodorant mist or water to surround the periphery of the cleaning water have been developed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 or 2).